


My heart goes "gwaaah".

by Mickeyymouse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I just want to take them home forever, I'm a good christian honestly, M/M, beginning of the relationship, it's midnight what am I doing here, my little karasuno birbs, slight kagehina fluff, smirky smirk, smirky tsukishima, sugamama knew it was coming, they're both volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyymouse/pseuds/Mickeyymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima clues the volleyball idiots into their feelings.</p><p>“Oi, idiot duo. If you’re going to confess, at least do us the favour of getting a room.” Tsukishima remarked with a smirk, Yamaguchi giggling beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart goes "gwaaah".

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at Haikyuu fic, and my first writing in awhile, so forgive any writing errors there may be. I just have so much love for my little Karasuno birbs that I had to get some fluff out :P

“Alright, practice is over! It’s time to pack up!” Daichi yelled, and the team breathed a collective sigh of relief, gratefully beginning the clean up.

Contrary to everyone else, Hinata ran up to Kageyama with bright eyes and a huge smile, still full of energy.

“Aaah, it was so good today! It was like Bam! Zoom! And when you sent me tosses my heart went all Gwaah and Swooshy! Aaah it’s not enough! Throw me more tosses Kageyama!” Hinata yelled excitedly.

“Oi, shut it dumbass. Practice is finished!” Kageyama glared, though without heat. Today had been a great session, with both Kageyama and Hinata on their game, and even he was feeling pretty satisfied.

“Just one more!” Hinata started to beg Kageyama, before he was interrupted.

“Oi, idiot duo. If you’re going to confess, at least do us the favour of getting a room.” Tsukishima remarked with a smirk, Yamaguchi giggling beside him.

“Confess?” Hinata asked dumbly, and Kageyama couldn’t help noticing he looked like a confused puppy when he cocked his head like that.

“Yes, confess. Idiot. That’s what it means when your heart goes all ‘gwaaah’ and oh my god you’re so stupid I just can’t eve-”

“Tsukishima!” yelled a voice, and Tsukishima tensed up as he sensed a dangerous presence behind him.

Sugawara and Daichi walked in front of Tsukishima, Sugawara with a slight smile, and Daichi sporting a fearsome scowl.

“Now now, don’t pick on Kageyama and Hinata, Tsukishima. We all know they’re a bit.. preoccupied with volleyball,” smiled Sugawara sweetly.

Tsukishima baulked at the dangerous glint in Sugawara’s eyes, and the outright glare from Daichi before scoffing and leaving to pack up the gym.

“Coming Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called, quickly hurrying after him.

Kageyama glared as Tsukishima walked away, and Hinata watched the whole exchange with confusion, before they were both hurried by Daichi to continue the clean up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tyres of Hinata’s bike squeaked obnoxiously loudly, as Kageyama and Hinata walked home together in an unusual, contemplative silence. It was as they were approaching the crossroad where they would have to separate, that Hinata stopped his bike and broke the silence.

“Is that what it means then?” He asked suddenly.  
“Hah?!” Kageyama asked, with a confused and cranky expression. “Is that what what means? Don’t just have a whole conversation in your head, dumbass!”

“I didn’t!” Hinata objected hotly, “I’m talking about what Tsukishima said! Does it really mean that I like you when my heart goes Gwaaah!”Kageyama blushed fiercely at Hinata’s bluntness, before yelling, “How am I supposed to know! Dumbass Hinata!”

“Don’t call me dumbass, Bakayama!” Hinata yelled back, little splotches of red starting to make themselves known high on his cheeks.

“You’re asking me a stupid question!”

“But you don’t know the answer either!”

Kageyama and Hinata glare at each other, faces bright red, before looking away silently. As their faces cooled down, Kageyama took a peek at Hinata, seeing that he looked downcast. At the expression, Kageyama felt a twisting in his chest and guilt gnawed at him.

“.. I wouldn’t mind if it did.” 

“Huh?”

“.. Nothing.”  
“No tell me! Come on Kageyama!” Hinata demanded, irritated.  
Frustrated, Kageyama yelled “I said I wouldn’t mind if it did!”

Both boys fell silent once again, as they stared at each other in shock, the words still echoing in their heads as the silence of the empty streets enveloped them.

“Kageyama...” Hinata begun hesitantly, “does your heart go gwaah too?”

Kageyama scowled, and looked away, unable to hold Hinata’s gaze anymore.

Suddenly, Hinata smiled and it’s like sunshine glaring in Kageyama’s eyes, so bright he was forced to squint against the sheer force of it.

“I like you Kageyama”

At this, what was left of Kageyama’s ebbing blush flared into full force again, as he sputtered and resolutely continued to look elsewhere. But Hinata wouldn’t allow Kageyama to continue avoiding his gaze, and suddenly appeared under his chin, staring at him intently, and Kageyama’s breath caught at those intense eyes,, normally reserved for volleyball, focused on him.

“How about you?” Hinata asked, still staring intently, “Do you like me too?”

Kageyama’s heart was beating frantically in his chest and he couldn’t help thinking how attractive Hinata and those damn eyes were, and they were close, so close, and all he could do was nod slightly, eyes unable to leave Hinata’s.

Hinata smiled that megawatt smile once again, even more powerful as this time Kageyama was looking right at it, before he leaned forward faster than Kageyama could process and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hinata yelled, smiling and blushing as he jumped on his bike, and quickly rode in the direction of his house.

Kageyama stood there, shell-shocked, for a good minute, before he blushed the reddest he’d ever been and sunk into a crouch on the side of the road, his face in his hands.

How on earth was he supposed to look at Hinata tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @straightforyaoi :) I'd love to know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
